Season Family Meets thr Cullens
by WynterCullen809
Summary: Isabella can control the season winter. Her brother and sisters control the others. She also the creatorr of vampires. What happens when she come to check-up on her vampires and the Cullens will edward fall in love or will drama be in the way. ExB
1. Isabella Season Life Story

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR ALLANA, SUMMER, AND AUTUMM EVERYTHING ELSE IS S.M**

Hi my name is Isabella Season. I have long brown hair, heart shape face, and chocolate brown eyes with specs of gold and red. In my hair you can see bits of blue in there but it's not visible from the human eye. I'm not a human. I'm more like a caretaker of the Earth. My last name explains a little about me. In the human world Isabella means beautiful in Italian, but in my world means _beautiful winter_. I'm winter the season I control the weather of winter meaning snow, blizzards, ice, and water. I'm also the proud creator of vampires. I gave the hard skin, cold features, and the stunning beauty. I wanted to create a super human to help me on the Earth during the winter months with me. Something went wrong and my creation crave blood and loss control on earth. There were too many vampire creative by him I couldn't stop him or them, but gave them some self-control. That how my vampires came to your world. My sisters and brother like the supernatural being I created. They kind of made their creation of their own.

My sister Allana her name is Spring she has long black hair with green highlights, and has green eyes. She controls flowers, trees, and the protector of animals and life. She created pixies there very fun to hang out with but don't get them mad if you do _RUN! _

My other sister is not my favorite you can say because we're moral enemies. Her name is Summer yep you guessed it she control the heat, sunlight, but she doesn't control the sun. That someone I'll tell you that later, she's a summer blond of course, but she bits of red in her hair but it also unknown to the human eye.

There's also another reason I don't like her. Have you wanted to know why my vampires burn so much when they get changed? Well it's all her fault when we were making the first vampire she didn't like how I thought of the idea of a vampire so she made my vampire burn with heat they're begging death. I couldn't reverse the change only thing I could do was to stop it three day mark. Also her sand excuse of a creation. _Werewolves_ she_ tried _to make it more powerful than my vampires. As if I gave my vampires special abilities telepathy, telekinesis, seeing the future, mind control, pain enhancement, ect. What did she give them? To be able to hear each other thought when they change form. That to be annoying no secrets what's so ever. There a reason I don't like them their arrogant, have a temper problem, rude, the smell like wet dog, and cocky, the biggest reason I don't like them is they have no respect for the other supernatural. They hate vampires they think they're better than them. Saying and I quote '_Any human would not be safe living of socializing with vampires. We are safer than those bloodsuckers and shouldn't even exist in the world. The world doesn't need leeches'_. Really don't like those names. They don't realize they could cause more harm to a human than a vampire. At least vampires have control in their anger. Werewolves get anger easily and lose their control in front of a human and can be very injured or _killed. _

My favorite sibling is my brother and best friend Autumn but he doesn't like to be called that so he goes by Adam. He thinks it's a girl's name. He has three different shades of brown. Dark brown, tan, and caramel colors Warm dark brown eyes. He controls the dead leaves and the dead trees, also the wind. He kind of opposites' of Allana he likes death. He didn't really create he more like held and help the ghost move on with life. Most of them are peaceful and kind, but the bitter just have a bad attitude and they can't let go of their old lives.

My mother is the one and Mother Nature. She has mood changing hair all my life I have never seen her hair normal before so don't ask what color. She's more like Allana full of life. My father his name is Shadow he make natural disaster happen. It only happens when he thinks a place is going to be way over populated.

That's my life story

I'm in my room deciding what coven of my vampires to check-up on narrow my decision to the coven in the Amazon or the famous Olympic. I picked the Olympic I wonder what makes them so famous. Just then my door open came in Adam

"Hey whatcha doin"

"Going to check-up a coven for awhile"

"Oooh can I come it's so boring here"

"Fine"

"I'm coming to right?"

"Yeah guess so Allana but that's it!" Then Summer came in Yah!

"You can't leave without me so were we going?" Summer said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Fine you guys can come, but Summer if you insult them I swear ill hurt one of your pups. You know I'll do it!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Adam smirked at the comment.

"That can be arranged" his smirked got even bigger.

"Shut up" she said to him. Adam hung his head, but you still see that smirk.

"Yay whatever." She said in and flat tone. The other thing about Summer she didn't care much for her creation like we did to ours.

"Come on let's teleport ." We all stood up hold hand in a second we were in front of a white mansion forest all around. The house had glass windows, but one of the windows were smashed I wondered what happened. The house has to be at least 4 stories high. I started to walk forward to the door. Before I could even knock a girl with black spiky hair stood there she was very short and a pixie like figure.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen I know why you're here so come in "Alice had was very hyper than normal than vampires. I turned to Allana.

"Hey I'm pretty sure she's your creation than mine." I said.

"Yeah she acts like more like a pixie than a vampire." Allana smiled at me. We walked in to be meeting by six new people. A tall Blond male with golden eyes that look about early mid- thirties. A woman with caramel hair with mother like figure. A big Buffy guy with his arm around a stunning tall blond girl throwing me a ice cold glare a me. Like that's going to faze me I threw her a harder one. She back down real quick. Next was a tall blond around eighteen was a bit in front of Alice it was a protective stance like I'm going to hurt her. The last one got my full attention he had a god-like figure. High cheek bones toned muscles, an usual bronze color hair, and he had sex hair you just want to run your fingers through his hair. Then I heard cough that broke my thought.

"I'm Carlisle and this my wife Esme." He smiled

She came to me hug me

"I'm Jasper and guess you already know Alice" The blond one said as he shook my hand. Then I was lifted up in the air by the big one

"HI I'M EMMETT THAT E-DOUBLE M- E- DOUBLE T!" he boomed.

"Emmett!" All his family yelled at him.

"Sorry about that I'm Edward" As I shook his hand I felt an electric shock run through me. My eyes widen and I could tell he felt this too. I let go of hand already missing his touch. I turned to the last member she glared at the whole time.

"Well aren't you going to introduce yourself Blondie" I heard Summer say.

"NO WHY SHOULD I" Then I remember why I thought this group was famous. I blessed them all with special developedment when they went through the transformation. Carlisle was given wisdom, Esme motherhood, Alice the future, Edward mine-reading, Emmett his strength, and the blond looked familiar then I realized it was Rosalie I gave her stunning beauty.

"Hey Bella and you said my creation is rude look at Blondie over there!" Summer said with a smirk. I turned back to Rose.

" It's alright Rosalie I already know your name." I smiled at her everyone gasped except for my family. Because I simply know her name.

"H-How did you know my name? WHO ARE YOU!" Rosalie yelled at me.

Seriously Bella I think you put too much beauty on her. I think it went right to her brain." I turned around to see Allana speaking.

"Hey do you see me making fun of your creations." I smiled at her . Deep down I knew she was right maybe I put too much beauty. I felt a hand grip my forearm forcing me to turn around. I look at a Very angry Rosalie.

"BITCH I SAID WHO. ARE. YOU!" The next I did shocked everyone even me!

**I hope you like tell me if you want me to continue!**

**~ Wynter Cullen**


	2. EPOV and OMG

**EPOV**

Esme was with Carlisle in his office, Emmett and Jasper were playing a video game, and Rosalie and Alice were reading fashion magazines. Me, I was sitting alone on my piano bench I wish I had a mate. All my siblings have found their others except me of course. No girl caught my eye. Yeah I had many girls swoon over me human and vampire. They only wanted money, sex, or in for human girls gloating rights. It was never love just those three main things.

I was playing Emse's lullaby until when I heard Alice gasp I knew she was having a vision. I tried to see into her mind but see was blocking me. Then I heard her squeal I rush downstairs to ask her what did she see and I saw everyone looking at her.

_Is she okay? What did she see? The only thing I feel is happiness and confusion._** Jasper**

"Alice… Alice. What did you see?" Carlisle said.

"We getting some visitors" Alice squealed

_This is stupid we are just having stupid humans here. The only thing we'll have to do is scare them away this was a waste of time_** Rosalie**

Leave it to Rose to only think about herself if its not about her she doesn't care. Just then I saw Alice opening the door.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen I know why you're here so come in "Alice had was very hyper than normal than vampires. When the wind picked and waft inside the house. I was hit by a intoxicating scent. It was sweet it was it the most amazing scents in the world were combined and put in this person. Surprisely my throat didn't burn it was like the scent is taking the burn away. I heard them walking in they were talking in hush tone so soft I couldn't hear anything even with my vampire hearing they stopped at look at us. The first one she was short with had long black hair with green highlights, and has green eyes. Next to her was another girl, but she was a summer blond, but she bits of red in her hair but it was unknown to the human eye. Next to her was a boy he had three different shades of brown. Dark brown, tan, and caramel colors Warm dark brown eyes. I look to the last one she was.. I couldn't explain it stunning would be a insult… an understatement. She more beautiful than immoral beauty she had Rosalie look like a plain human. She had long brown hair, heart shape face, and chocolate brown eyes with specs of gold and red that you could get lost in. In her hair you can see bits of blue in there but it's not visible from the human eye also. Then I caught her scent it has her she was heaven it must know who she is every detail.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." He smiled at the four. Esme walked up to them and hugged them.

"I'm Jasper and guess you already know Alice" Jasper said as he shook her hand. Then she was lifted up the brown hair girl in the group (she probably the group leader) in the air by Emmett.

"HI I'M EMMETT THAT E-DOUBLE M- E- DOUBLE T!" he boomed.

"Emmett!" We all yelled at him.

"Sorry about that I'm Edward" As I shook her hand I felt an electric shock run through me. My eyes widen and I search in her eyes if she felt it too. I let go of her hand already missing her touch the warmth. We all turned to Rose only thing she had done was glared at them the whole time.

"Well aren't you going to introduce yourself Blondie" I heard the summer blond say.

"NO WHY SHOULD I" _Why do they have to be so pretty! They are more beautiful than that's impossible! I'm a vampire for crying out loud. That brown hair girl better watch it I will do anything to make sure I'm the most stunning in the world._

"Hey Bella and you said my creation is rude look at Blondie over there!" Summer blond said with a smirk. Bella turned back to Rose._ Bella soon that her name beautiful iy fits her quite well. Bella… My Bella. _Whoa did I just call her my Bella.

_Edward why do I feel love from you?_** Jasper**

"It's alright Rosalie I already know your name." Bella smiled at Rose. Everyone gasped except for her family. How did she know her name we didn't say anything.

"H-How did you know my name? WHO ARE YOU!" Rosalie yelled at her while she studders. She never does that.

"Seriously Bella I think you put too much beauty on her. I think it went right to her brain." Bella turned around to see the short one speaking.

"Hey do you see me making fun of your creations." Bella smiled at her. What does she mean by creation? Why does she have to do with Rosalie's beauty? Than Rose grasped her forearm turned her around and forced her to look at her.

"BITCH I SAID WHO. ARE. YOU!" The next she did shocked all of us even her family.

**BPOV**

At flick of wrist Rosalie crashed up into the ceiling. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. I could tell she was burning from the inside. In the corner of my eye I saw Emmett about launch at to protect his mate. Like that going to help I froze him in mid-air. I look up at Rosalie

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT I BROUGHT YOU IN THIS WORLD AND CAN TAKE YOU OUT WITH A BLINK OF AN EYE AND DON'T THINK I WON'T I'VE DONE IT BEFORE!" I let both drop to the floor. Everyone was shock even me I have never done that to my vampires not even close to the exept for two but they're both dead. I turn to Carlisle

"Sorry about that I don't usually lash out to my creation at all I'm really sorry it was very rude of me to come to your home and do that."

"I have notice that all of you refer us as your creation" Carlisle said.

"Oh how silly of me let me introduce you then I can tell you by what we mean by creation." I said with smiled. They all nodded.

This is Summer, Adam, Allana, and I'm Bella." I pointed to each of us.

"Do have a last name" Rosalie said. You would think she learned her lesson . I rose my eyebrow at her

"Season" Then I heard Carlisle gasp everyone turn to him.

"I thought you all are just a myth"

"What are you talking about Carlisle?" Jasper had said.

"Since we're strolling down memory lane let's start from the beginning shall we." We all sat down the couch I sat directly across from Edward. He smiled at me. My heart stopped. He had the most sexiest crooked grin you ever did see. Adam nudged me to begin.


	3. Who are we?

**BPOV**

"So... What do you know about us" I ask Carlisle.

"I only know you control the seasons and each of you created something to help you with the earth."

"Wow some person you are you made your creations your slave." Rosalie sneered at me. I'm getting tired of her attitude. I need to give a other lessen I'm going to take the thing she loves the most. I stared into her eyes. Then she flash blue for a few seconds. Everyone was staring at her then back to me.

"Whoa Rosie you look normal!" Emmett said shocked.

"W-what did you do to me?" Rosalie said.

"I took away something you care about what you rely on… your beauty." Everyone gasped.

"GIVE IT BACK TO ME NOW!"

"WHEN YOU SHUT UP MAYBE I WILL"I yelled back. That shut her up real quick.

"Now… I lost track how old we are. We stopped aging at eighteen, but if find out how old the earth is itself then minus three days and that we are."

"I lost track after hundred-thousand" Adam said.

"Anyway our names goes with the season we control…my nam-"I was saying till I was interrupted by Rosalie.

"But your names are Allana, Isabella, and Adam. The only one that makes sense is Summer." I raised an eyebrow at her"

"Do you want your beauty or what?" She hanged her head and mumble "sorry".

"Adam's real name is Autumm, but he goes by Adam. He thinks when you name a boy Autumm it destroys his manhood."All the males in the room gave a look saying _'it will destroy his manhood.'_

"In your world Allana is a common name, but in our world it means Spring. Also in your world Isabella means beautiful in Italian in our world it means Winter. So all our names are Winter, Spring, Summer, and Autumn."

"Now our life stories and creations" I clapped my hands together "Who wants to go first." I looked over to my brother and sisters.

"I think we should go in order of the seasons."Allana said.

"Fair enough… I control all the duties o-"

"HAHA she said duties… sorry continue." Emmett said. There something wrong with him. Hes 80 not 8.

"Like I was saying I control all the" I look over at Emmett" yeah of the Winter. I control snow, blizzards, ice, and water." I looked at all the Cullen's letting them sink this in. My eyes stopped at Edward. "I'm also the creator of vampires."I look at all the Cullen's shocked faces. "I gave you the hard skin, cold features, and the stunning beauty. I wanted to create a super human to help me on the Earth during the winter months with me. I couldn't be at all the place at once. Something went wrong or should I say Summer did something wrong." I glared at Summer. "And my creation crave blood and loss control on earth. There were too many vampire creative by him I couldn't stop him or them, but gave them some self-control. That how my vampires came to the world. My sisters and brother like the supernatural being I created. They kind of made their creation of their own. Summer over here got jealous and put a burning sensation in your venom. Making burn uncontrollably the only thing I could do was to stop it at the three day mark. I loved my creation so much I couldn't bare to kill any of them. In my whole exists I never killed a vampire except two. The first one was the very first vampire he was too out of control even with my help. The other one is someone you don't need to worry about. That my life story… Allana it's your turn." Everyone turn to Allana.

"Well my real name is Spring. I control flowers, trees, and the protector of animals and life." She glared at them about the animal part."I was fascinated by what Bella created so I made my creation I made pixies."

"OMG THAT IS SO COOL!" Alice squealed while jumping up and down.

"How much you want to bet when that day we run into each other and hit our heads we made Alice." I smiled at Allana and Alice.

"Yeah I bet so too she kind of looks and acts like a pixie." Everyone laughed except Alice who just pouted.

"Pixies are full of life they are never angry, but if you do you better run like your life depend on it. Well all on me Summer your turn."Allana said.

"Well you know my name is summer. I control the heat, sunlight, but I don't control the sun. That's person is my fiancée Sunny. I was quite jealous when Bella created the vampire. So a created something more powerful vampires." I cough loudly everyone looked at I glared at Summer. She rolled her eyes at me. "FINE! I _**tried**_ to make something powerful than vampires… I created werewolves." ALL the Cullen's growled. "My jealousy was passed down into their veins. At the same time was kind of cocky thinking I created something that was more powerful than all three of my sibling. But it turns out that Vampires, pixies, and Adam's creation is more powerful. Even Allana's pixies are stronger."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA THE MUTTS CAN GET BEAT UP BY PIXIES!" Emmett boomed laughing shaking the house. "How tall are pixies?"

"Four inches" this sent another wave of laughter.

"Adam please go before they laugh even harder."

"Okay my real name is Autumn. I go by Adam so it's more boyish. I control the dead leaves and the dead trees, also the wind. I created ghosts … kind of. I couldn't figure out how to make perfect creation for myself and my powers. But one day I saw these tiny specks that light up. I recognize them as people who died that couldn't move on. So give them back their human form, but they have to Rome the earth until they move on. I'm the exact opposite of Allana she control life on the earth. I control death on the earth. Our creations are enemies just like you are with werewolves. Pixies are life and ghosts are death. Vampires are cold and Werewolves are hot. Vampires and ghosts get along well because their almost the creators. Werewolves are supposed to get along the pixies, but their too cocky and think they are more powerful and smarter than all the creations."'Stupid mutts.' Adam mumbled the last part.

"So do you have any questions?" I saw three hands raise Edward's, Carlisle's, and Rosalie's.

"Um… Edward."He smiled at me

"Um… earlier you said that your creations help you out earth." We all nodded. "Do they still help you out? And how many are there?"

"Yes they do and every single creation helps out." They all looked confused. "I gave you cold skin for a reason not just your dead. Everywhere you go you bring coldness to the area because of your skin. You never go to sunny places because you would sparkle. So you go to place with less sun. Less sun means more coolness. Your skin adds more coolness make so I don't have to visit the place to place my power upon."

"My pixies bring life where ever they go. When they fly little dust comes off to the ground helping plants grow or giving nourishment."Allana said.

"Same thing as vampires, but their skin is hot bring warm to where ever they go."Summer said.

"With ghost they bring wind I don't have time to bring wind to windy places… so they take of that" Adam.

"Carlisle… um I think your next." Summer said.

"I heard that you all have your own personal pets that come with you in every journey."

"Yes we do, but not pets they're family" Adam snapped. I glared at him.

"Sorry I just don't like when people call them pets" Adam explained.

"Oh… sorry, but where are they?" We all turned to each other and smiles then whistled. All our animals appeared on our laps.

"This is Max he's a brown bear cub" Adam said. I turned to Emmett.

"Don't you dare hurt him, if you do I will make the rest of your life a living hell."

"Yes ma'am" Emmett hanged his head.

"Okkayyyyy… awkward… um… this is Zipper he's a hummingbird" Allana said.

"This is Sparky she's a German Shepherd." Summer said.

"This one on my left is Rex and on my right her name is Snowball they are both brother sisters they Arctic Foxes." I smiled at both at them.**(all animal pics on profile)**

"Hello" All our animals said. They all looked shock.

"Oh yeah they can talk."

"Hey Bella I think the one with the bronze hair has the hots for you" Snowball said. Everyone laugh I blush that made them laugh harder.

Rex growled at Edward. "You better stay away from her or else!"

"Oooo looks like Eddie got some competition." Emmett said while laugh.

"He just protective"

"Rosalie I think you had your hand up"

"Oh yeah… um… can I… have…"Rosalie started.

"Yeah you can have your beauty back" A blue flash went by.

"Thanks" I nodded at her.

"So why don't tell us your life story"

"Well we are different from our kind. We don't killed humans for their blood. We hunt…"Carlisle looked each one of our animals in our laps. "Animals." Then it kind of got awkward.

"Um… hey Zipper, Rex, Snowball, and Sparky do want to go back the house and play around until we have go back helping the earth." Max asks.

"Yeah it's kind of awkward here with them and then animal killing." Zipper said.

"You guys go ahead I'll stay here I'm not scared and I need to watch pretty boy here" Rex said while growling at Edward. They shrugged and charged for the wall and disappeared.

"That why our eyes are gold. We call ourselves vegetarian. I can see you have red and gold specks in your eyes" Carlisle said to me.

"Before I created vampires my eyes were brown then when vampire I gain specks of red from vampires. Then when vegetarian vampire came along I gained gold specks." I smiled at him.

"Wow… um". He continued telling how they all changed. Their powers that I already knew they had except for my siblings. How Alice and Jasper joined. All their life stories.

"We also made a treaty with the werewolves"

"My babies are here can we see them!" Summer ask excitedly.

"Yeah but only at the borderline"

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT ALLANA, ADAM, SUMMER, SPARKY,REX, SNOWBALL, ZIPPER, AND MAX.**

**I was thinking for the next chapter a forbidden imprint from the wolves tell what you think.**

**LOVE HATE IT TELL ME!**

**~WynterCullen**


	4. Guess who's in Town?

**BPOV**

"Before we go to the borderline can we go to Wal-Mart or something" I asked.

"Sure" Carlisle said. Everyone was looking at me confused.

**BORDERLINE**

"We can't past from this point" Edward said.

"I see us disappearing in one minute," Alice said. I took out my new air fresher spray. Then I saw the wolves come out growling at us.

"God! Summer you should do something about that smell. They smell wet dog and swap water and those two don't mix well." I said while spraying my air fresher.

"What do you want bloodsucker" One of the wolves said in his human form.

"Hello Sam we are here because we have some people that are important to the supernatural world." Carlisle said.

"Oh really, who?"

"Say hello to Bella, Allana, Summer, and Adam."

"And why are they important to our world" Said the one they call Sam.

"Because Bella is the creator of vampires" All the wolves growled at me.

"We don't like you either," Rex and I snapped.

"Allana is the creator of pixies, Summer here is the creator of Werewolves, and Adam here is the creator of ghosts," Carlisle said.

"Hello my children" Summer said. All changed back to their human forms. **(A/N They can change back to their form and still have clothes on. Now, onward with the story!)**

"Um then hey I'm Sam, this is Leah, Paul, Embry, Seth, Quill, Jared, Collin, and Jacob," Sam said. Jacob is looking at Summer very weirdly. It's like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. While Summer was talking to the wolves I turn to Edward.

"Edward what's Jacob thinking" I whispered

"How did you know I can read minds" He said confused.

"I am your creator. Don't you think I would know the people I give powers to? Especially the cute ones" Then I realize what I said.

Edward gives a crooked smile. "You think I'm cute" I blushed looking down to the ground. Then I felt a finger lifting my chin. Now I was looking into his topaz eyes.

"Well I think you're cute too." He said while smiling. I smiled back at him.

**RexPV**

Why did she have to come to this coven? I see Bella and _Him_ smiling at each other. She used to do that with me. Just us three Bella, Snowball, and I she would tuck us in at night even though she doesn't sleep she would lay with us and just smile at us for no reason. Now she won't even time to do that anymore because she would be with _him_ all the time. Now I know I have lost her and I have get her back somehow.

**EPOV**

"So… what's Jacob thinking again" Bella said.

_Wow! She's beautiful. I think I just imprinted on her. I have to get to know her _**Jacob**

"He imprinted on Summer" Bella gasped.

"What wrong baby" then I realize what I just said.

"Because she's en… wait did you just called me baby," Bella smiled. "You like me" she laughed.

"She what again" Trying to hide my embressement.

"Don't worried I like you too" She whispered in my ear. "She enganged to Sunny he controls the sun and he's the jealous protective type. Meaning if he finds out there will be a fight."

"Shit!" I said out loud.

"What's wrong Bella" Adam said. Everyone turn to look at us.

"Jacob just imprinted on Summer" Bella said. All her siblings gasped. All the wolves were congratulating Jacob.

"Finally man you have been waiting for this for a long time." One of the wolves said to Jacob while patting his back.

"This is bad very bad" Summer said while pacing back and forth gripping a fist full of hair.

"What's wrong honey, don't you want me. We're are soul mates we are together forever isn't that great." Jacob said

"No it's not great you don't see this rock on my finger" Summer said while showing her ring. Jacob gasped. "I have already bonded and have a soul mate. You have probably imprinted on me because I'm your creator or I forgot to give you an imprintee"

"Wait you pick out our imprintees" Sam said

"yea I pick out who's the perfect match for your heart"

"But I'm you soul mate and I've already love you!" Jacob said with a demanding voice.

"Crap! Summer he's already talking about love. Take the imprint off of him now before Sunny comes and killed him!" Allana shouted at Summer.

"Kill me! I will like to see him try. He's not taking what's _mine._" Jacob demanded. Then the sun started doing weird things. You could see flames coming out, Sun getting brighter, and it was getting hotter.

"Rex go back home and make sure everyone back home is away from Sunny's raged. Rex nodded and run into a tree then disappeared.

"Bella what is going on" I asked her.

"Sunny is coming and he is pissed"

Then came…

**LOVE IT HATE IT tell me! Should I continue or not TELL ME WHAT SCENES YOU LIKE OR HATE JUST TELL I WON'T BITE PROMISE! .**

**~Wynter Cullen **


	5. I Guess He is Powerful

**EPOV**

A man about 6'4 with very tan skin and spiky blonde, orange, and red hair appeared from nowhere. He look pissed off badly. His eye color was a blazing shade of red, but the same as human drinking vampire eyes it was brighter.

"He-ey-y Sunny what are you doing here?" Summer stuttered out.

"Oh, I don't know. I came home and started putting sunny parts in the right places and overhear one of your creations just IMPRINTED ON YOU AND CLAIMS YOU ARE HIS! THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING HERE!" Sunny roared.

"I love her more and even more well than you ever can. She is my imprintee and she is going to be with me. I will fight for her and I bet I will win." Jacob said with a smug smile at the last part.

"Jacob I wouldn't do that Sunny can kill you in two seconds flat… well we all can so I would take back those words." Adam said.

"And the thing is about Sunny even though he can kill you in seconds. He will kill you off slowly." Allana added.

"I don't care I will fight for! I bet he can't even put a mark on skin." Jacob smudged.

_Is this kid really that much cocky. I control the sun I am more powerful than him. I guess I have given a permanent lesson to anyone who tries to steal my girl.__**Sunny**_

"Well let's see about that shall we" Sunny grinned.

"No! Sunn-"Summer said but it was too late. Sunny rosed his hand out to the sun a stream of fire came down from the sun and wrap itself around Sunny's arm. Then Jacob was shaking and turned wolf he was snapping and growling at Sunny. Sunny move the string of fire Jacob's legs then the fire disappeared into them the Jacob started howling into pain. I guess it was too much because he turned back to his human form.

"Stop please! Too much fire…. in... body!" Jacob said pained in his voice. I'm surprised none of the wolves tried to help him.

_If they say he can kill us in seconds. I need keep the village safe from them. Jacob would have to be a sacrifice. __**Sam**_

_Why does have to be so cocky__**Leah**_

_He is going to kill him I'm going to lose a friend and a brother__**Quil**_

You can see Jacob losing water from his body. He kept yelling in pain. Summer yelling at Sunny to stop but he kept doing it. Jacob was on the ground now you can see a lot of water being dried out from his skin. Then the weirdest thing happens Jacob's feet and legs turned to ash it slowly went up to his body then Jacob was a pile of ash.

"Now let's get this straight that woman over there" Sunny pointed at Summer "she is MINE! You got that!" All the wolves nodded. "Now go back to your doghouse and stay" After the wolves left Sunny turned to Summer. "Come on let's go home now!" Summer and Sunny disappeared into a sun ray.

"Hey Bella I'm going to check on my pixies before I do my part on the earth" Allana said and disappeared. The rest of us ran back to the house.

"It's about time for me to go to London. I don't have a lot of ghost there so I just bring wind over there. Are you coming?" Adam said to Bella. Bella looked at me then turned back to Adam.

"I think I will stay if that alright with you of course" Bella said.

"You can stay as long as you can" I said to Bella while giving a crocked smile. Bella blushed. Adam smiled at us then he was gone. After that the family went their separate ways. Alice and Rosalie were reading magazines. Jasper and Emmett were wrestling and Esme trying to stop them while Carlisle was at the hospital.

"Do you want to go up to my room?" I asked

"Sure" Bella answered.

**BPOV**

We went up to his room. He had king size bed with a royal blue and gold color comforter. A black piano with a bunch of music sheets placed all over the top of the piano. The world's largest CD collection against the wall and with royal blue walls to complete the room also one glass wall window. Edward and I sat on the bed facing another.

"I need to tell you something… It's about Rex" Edward said.

"What about him" I asked confused.

"Well I was reading his mind and he said that you will forget about him and that you would spend more time with me then him and something about not tucking in Snowball and him for bed." I was shocked why he would even think that that will never happen. I need to talk to him.

"I need to talk to him. Do you want to come to my place I bet Snowball will love see you." I asked.

"Yeah sure" He said with a smile.

**LOVE HATE TELL ME PLEASE I DON'T THINK THIS WAS ONE OF MY BEST CHAPTERS BUT TELL ME WHICH PARTS YOU LIKED AND DIDN'T! DON'T JUST PLACE CHECK MARK ALERT/FAVORITE GIVE ME A REVIEW I LOVE READING THEM GOOD OR BAD.**

**~WynterCullen**


	6. Welcome to My World

BPOV

"WE'RE COMING TOO. I WANT TO SEE OUR PLACE" Alice shouted. Then everyone showed up into the room. "I've already explained where we are going and Carlisle just got back."

"Is it okay with you dear?" Esme asked.

"Yea it's cool with me."I said

"Okay you need know about my place before we go." Everyone nodded. "Since there is four of us house is divided into four sections. The north wing is mine so it goes to the north realm where it's always cold. The east wing is always windy so that wing belongs to Adam. Next is a south wing is summer's. She is always hot and she shares with Sunny now. Last is the west wing is Allana's. I'm telling you this because if you enter without permission there will be hell to pay. The only people that go in without permission are the rest of the siblings, our helpers, and our parents." I explained.

"How do we know which wing is yours?" Jasper asked.

"Trust me you will know, also their a safe place it's the living room and the dining room it's usually will see the helpers (**A/N just in case you didn't know the helpers are the animals**) in there. Everything is kind of color decorated."

"Okay I think we got it I think we can go now" Edward smiled.

"Okay everyone this is your captain speaking we will land at the front entrance of the west wing. Please grab hands together and enjoy the ride over and out." Everyone laughed and I grabbed Edward's hand.

**EPOV**

We arrived at after Bella give her captain accent speech. The outside is amazing I wonder what the inside looked liked. **(A/N Pic on profile you guys really need to see these pics because you're not going to get and the pics are from an ICE HOTEL in Sweden)**

_This place is amazing_**Esme**

"Do you want a tour really fast?" Bella asked nervously. We nodded.

"Okay this is what you see first when you walk in." (Pic on profile) This place is mind blowing. "The Kitchen is here." **(Pic on profile)**. I was confused.

"I thought you didn't eat?"

"Oh it's not for me it's for the helpers they still need to eat. I cook for them and sometime the rest come to eat they say I'm the best cook, but I think they just say that." Bella smiled. We walked into a room with a lot of rooms.

"This room is for all the helpers. Every wing has a place like this expect for different season theme. They like to have sleepovers, so this room is theirs but only when they have their friends with them. They have their own room. Oh! The fur are from our warriors once they are done with the training they shed it off and grow a new one in seconds a stronger and thicker one." Bella explained. **(pic on profile)**

"Warriors?"

"Just in case they there is trouble it only happened on time. The warriors are a mixture of some of the arctic animals. We have polar bears, seals, and snow leopards. They eat in the dining room with us. I think they're coming tonight for something to eat."

"Cool we get to see some warriors" Emmett said.

_I can't wait to wrestle with them_**Emmett**

"No Emmett I don't want you hurting them so no!" Esme said.

"The only one that is going to be hurt is Emmett. My warriors are champions just fun we have our own little Olympic Games to see who the best warrior is. One is chosen from each season to play in the games. My team won three times in a row. Bella smiled you can see she was proud.

"And Emmett can wrestle with the last champion if we see him."Emmett was jumping up and down. "Well this is my room. **(Pic on Profile).**

"Esme and Carlisle" **(Pic on Profile).**

"Emmett and Rosalie" **(Pic on Profile).**

"Alice and Jasper" **(Pic on Profile).**

"And Edward" **(Pic on Profile).**

"You can realm the place as you wish there a game room and a theater. Sometimes the helpers, creations, and warriors have snowball fights or they just hangout in the lodge room. Just remember wait I told stay in by wing. After everyone comes back you can join us for dinner. Don't worried you don't have to eat I can bring animal blood." Everyone was relived. Then everyone was gone expect Bella and I.

"Hi Bella and hi Mr. Hot stuff" We turned to see Snowball and Rex. Snowball smiling at me and Rex was glaring at me.

"Hey Snowball. Where is everyone else?" Bella asked Snowball.

"Hanging out wherever. Are all the Cullen's here?"

"Yea why don't you show Edward everyone and introduce the warriors to the Cullen's if you see them. I need to talk to your brother really quick."

"Come on Hot Stuff we got places to be" Snowball said.

**BPOV **

I watched Edward and Snowball leave. I turned to Rex. "Come we can talk in my room." Rex nodded. We entered my I sat on my bed crise-crossed. I padded the spot next to me. Rex jumped on the bed and sat facing me.

"Do you want to talk about something that been bothering you Rex?" I asked

He signed. "No, nothing has"

"Really because Edward told me what you're thinking a while ago"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I pulled him into my lap and he placed his head on my chest snuggling into me.

"I think you do. Well just in case that will never happen. I'll still hangout with and play. No one is replacing you. I will always have time to be with you I promise."

"Promise" He said looking up at me.

"Promise. Will at least be nice to Edward for me please?"

"Yeah I'll try, but you know what the warriors are going to do when they see him right?"

"Yeah lets worried about that later. Let's go the lodge room to see what everyone is doing."


	7. Flirtion in the Air

**BPOV**

Rex and I walk to the lounge room and see Snowball on Edward's lap talking to Zipper, who was on Edward's shoulder.

"So there is this guy I like and he is one the warriors, but I can't seem to make him notice me." Snowball said with a sigh.

"You can make him jealous by hanging out with another guy you know." Zipper said.

"But who?" She turned to Edward. "Hey Edward you want to do me a favor." Snowball smiled. Edward turned to me with panicked in his eyes. He mouthed the words _Help Me_ to me. I giggled.

"Hey so who are we talking about" I said to Snowball and Zipper.

"I can tell this is going to be very girly." Rex said. He glanced at me and then turns to Edward. "So… Edward d-do you w-want to go the game room with me and the other guys, because I heard they are going to be there." Rex nervously asked.

Edward smiled. "Of course it sounds fun to me" Rex and Edward left for the game room.

"Ok now who do you have a crush on?" I asked

"Adam, he is second in command on the A-team."I remember him he is a good fighter and protective of our realm. He got moved up from B-team since his skill level was A-team material. We have four different types of teams. T-team is the trainees they are still learning. Then we split you up by what you gait on the final test. C- team are strategies people who come up with game plans, B-team can fight very well , and A-team can do a combination of both. Adam moved up because we had trouble with Sunny and his anger. Adam was the only one able to come up with a plan.

"You mean the really cute Arctic Wolf with the pure white coat?" I teased.** (Pic on Profile)**

"Yeah that's the one"

"Why don't you te-"I was interrupted by the ground shaking and booming laughter.

"BELLA" Said the A-team who gathered me up into a group hug.

"WE MISSED YOU"

"And your cooking" Spotty, the snow leopard, said. We all laughed.

**SPOV (Snowball)**

I saw the warriors laughing with Bella and also I saw Adam shaking the snow off his coat. I love it how he always keeps it clean and his eyes were a bright orange. His smile just wants to make you melt.

"I'm glad that you guys are hungry because all the warriors are eating at the dining room and we have guest. They are vampires but they don't drink humans" They all looked relieved I guess Bella didn't want to tell them they drink animals. "So wash up and dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes." Bella said while walking off. All the guys started running to the bathrooms it looked like a stampede. Someone landed on top of me. I looked up and saw piercing bright orange eyes.

"Oops sorry Snowball I didn't see you there. Are you alright?" Adam asked.

"Mmmhmmm" I managed to say. He smiled

"Well do you think you can save me a seat next to you?"

"O-Okay" He smiled then he left. I closed my eyes inhaling his minty smell.

"Why are you on the floor" I open my eyes to see all the Cullens looking at me.

"Oh no reason" They shrugged and walked into the dining room.

**APOV (Adam)**

We all went up to the bathroom. I saw all the guys smiling at me.

"What?"

"Did you like spending time with your girlfriend?" Spotty said.

"She is not my girlfriend." I wished she was she probably doesn't like me. I sighed.

"SNOWBALL AND ADAM SITTING IN TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G" They all singed

"Shut up before she hears you"

"Aww our little Adam has a crush" Chris said. I just ignored them and went back to washing up.

"Just remember look like you're not interested. She will want you even more." Someone said. I didn't want to look around to see who said that.

**BPOV**

I walked in into the dining room and saw all the Cullen expect for Edward and Rex. After I was done setting up the table. Edward and Rex came in laughing I smiled.

"Hey Bella" Rex said while sitting next to Snowball. Edward came up to me and kisses me on the cheek and I smiled and sat next to my chair.

"Umm Rex" Snowball said.

"Yes?"

"Can you sit… um… across from me. That seat has been saved" Snowball said shyly. Rex moved across from her looking at her confuse like I was. They always sit together.

"DINNER IS READY!" I shouted. I heard them coming so I sat in my seat. I had their favorite food Beef Stew with each of their favorite meat inside. The Warriors came in and looked at the Cullens then sat back down. I saw Adam sit next to Snowball and smiled.

"Warriors meet Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward."I said. "Cullens meet Luke, Adam, Matt, Josh, Chris, Spotty, and Will. Luke is the team leader.

"Hey"

"Hey"

While everyone was eating. Edward and I were staring into each other's eyes. I gave each Cullen their favorite animal to drink so it wouldn't be awkward.

"Bella the Northern Lights will in the night tonight you going" Josh, the polar bear, asked. I looked at Edward.

"Do you want to go?"

"I'll love to" He smiled.


	8. Does that Answer Your Question?

_HEY PARTY PEEPS HOW ARE YOU TODAY? IF YOU HAVE READD MY BRAND NEW SHORT STORY. IT SAYS THAT I'LL BE WRITING/TYPING HOLIDAY THEME SHORT SHORIES. ALSO I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXPECTS FOR THE WARRIORS, HELPERS, AND THE SEASON FAMILY SIBLINGS._

**BPOV**

After dinner the warriors went back to work and Rex and Snowball went back to helping the earth. I took the Cullen's where the Northern Lights are going to be shown. When we got there the lights were already showing. **(Pic on Profile). **Everyone was in different locations to have their own privacy. I was sitting between Edward's legs leaning against his chest.

"It's beautiful isn't it" I said looking up at the sky.

"Yes you are" He mumbled. I blushed then he kissing the top of my head.

"I was referring to the sky Edward"

"And I was referring to you Bella" Edward smiled. I laughed; we continued to watch in amazement.

"Bella?"

"Mmhmm" I turned facing him. He looked into my eyes.

"Wo… Do y-you want be my girlf-friend" Edward stuttered out. He never stutterers, wait did he just ask me to be his girlfriend. I did like him a _lot _I didn't know he would share the same feelings. I realized I didn't give my answer to him yet.

"We can be friends. You probably don't like me like and probably have a boyfriend. No one as beauty-"I cut off his rambling by crushing my lips to his. At first he was in shock, but afterwards kissed me back with passion and …. Love? He couldn't love me, but I know I'm falling for him. I pulled back and rested my forehead against his. I sighed breathlessly.

"Does that answer your question?" I whispered.

"Mmm not really." I had to laugh at that.

"Well, let me try again" I pressed my lips onto his against, but this time placed my hand on his chest and gently pushed him to the ground. I straddled him and we continued kissing. Edward placed his hands on my hips with a tight grip on them. I gasped when brushed his tongue against my bottom lip begging for entrance. I hesitantly parted my lips. I almost let out a moan when I felt his ice tongues against mine. Both of us fighting for dominance.

"BELLA GUESS WHAT I GET TO FIGHT ONE of your warriors…" Emmett mumbles looking at our position. I looked behind Emmett to see all the Cullens, A, and B team warriors looking at me also. My warriors were growling and glaring at Edward. I hide my face in the crook of his neck.

"Emmett do you mind?" Edward growled.

"What the hell is going on here?" I saw the thing I never want to see. This person looking at Edward and me and him probably saw everything. This was the last person I want to be caught by.

_My Father_

All the warriors kneeled on one knee bowings their heads.

"My Lord" They said in unison.

"You may rise" My father said without breaking eye contact with I. " I will ask once again WHAT HELL IS GOING ON HERE"

**EPOV**

Bella quickly scrambled away from me and stood up I followed her suit. The man was in his mid-early thirties. He had a mixture of Bella's and Adam's eyes together. He had dark brown hair with streaks of black. He wore a 1800s suit a grayish black vest with a black jacket, black dress pants, and a stripped ascot. **(A/N Pic on Profile. It's a Sherlock Homes suit from the movie)**

"Father it's not what it looks like." Did she just say father as in daddy, dad, or papa.

"Oh really now, so I didn't just see my daughter on top of boy sucking their faces off each other"

"I'm sorry sir I didn't mean disrespect you or your daughter. I'm gravely sorry for this it won't happen again." I said sincerely.

"Damn right it won't happen again" He said. "LOGAN" He shouted without breaking eye contact with me.

"Yes, My Lord." I man with a midnight blue cloak said.

"Don't let Bella and this young man be alone until I feel they can be alone"

"Daddy" Bella said.

"As you wish my Lord" Logan said.

"Bella. Young man I didn't catch the name of" Her father said.

"Edward… my lord" I wasn't sure what to call him.

"Mmm I guess since you probably Bella's girlfriend you can call me Mr. Season." With one small glance at Bella he left. I notice my family wasn't here.

"Oh my gosh that was so scary. I'm so sorry Edward" Bella said while wrapping her arms around my neck nuzzling her face in my chest.

"There is nothing to be sorry for"

"Oh, if you are wondering where did your family go? My father doesn't like having an audience, so they probably went back into the house."

**LOVE OR HATE IT. TELL ME YOUR LEAST OR FAVORITE SCENE IN THE WHOLE STORY OR THIS CHAPTER **

**~WynterCullen**


	9. Don't You Just Love School?

**You better REVIEW because this was the longest I have ever written for this story ok people. Also thanks to my Editor for editing this.**

**BPOV**

We went inside and watched Jasper and Emmett playing videogames.

"So are you and Edward together now?" Jasper asked still looking at the screen.

"Yeah" Edward and I said together gazing into each other's eyes.

"Congratulations my son. Welcome to the family Bella." Esme, said hugging us both.

"I TOTALLY SAW THIS COMING!" Alice screamed lunging at us, making us fall to the ground. When I was about to tell her to get off of me, Scooter, father's midnight black wolf, came rushing in.

"Isabella, there has been an emergency. You have to leave now!" he panicked.

"Scooter what's wrong?"

"A massive group of creatures are attacking right now! They said they are here for revenge. The lord said to make sure to get the season siblings out of here for the protection of the Earth. We need you to disguise yourself on Earth, so they won't find you or your siblings." He rushed out.

"Bella you can hide with us by going to school" Alice said.

"GO NOW! The warriors are trying to hold them off, so you can escape" I grabbed everyone's hands and teleported back to the Cullen's house. Why would someone try to do this? The only thing we do is help the Earth. Everyone was looking at me. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Bella, honey, are you alright?" Esme asked. I just simply nodded.

"Bella I'm going to register you in school" Carlisle said then left.

"I know what can cheer you up" Alice said.

"What?"

"SHOPPING. What about this weekend!" Even though I hate shopping I need something to distract me.

"Okay that's fine" I tried to smile.

"Bella, come on we can go to my room and lay down." Edward grabbed my hand and went to his room. Once we were on the bed I curled up into him and put my head on his chest. When I was about to get comfortable Carlisle came in.

"How are you holding up?" He asked me.

"I'm fine, but I can't grasp that someone would try to destroy my home or my family"

"It's going to get better I promise." He said as Edward rubbed my arm trying to calm me down.

"Oh I registered you as Isabella Marie Swan for school tomorrow. You are going to be a junior with Alice and Edward. Emmett, Rose, and Jasper are seniors. The story is that we just recently adopted you from Alaska."

"Carlisle can I ask you something?" As I sat up, He looked at me worriedly then nodded.

"I want to make sure Rex and Snowball are safe so can they stay here for awhile with me?" He laughed.

"Sure Bella" I smiled and pulled Edward up with me and headed down stairs. I mentally told Snowball and Rex what happened and to meet back at the Cullen's house when they were done. Then Edward and I walked outside.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked.

"We have to go to the store to get some food for Rex and Snowball and we are going in my car"

"But you don't-"I turned him around facing my car. I have every power I can think of including teleportation.

"Have a car" He finished. He walked around my black and orange Bugatti Veyron Super Sport car. His facial expression was beyond shocked. "This is the World's fastest car in existence. There are only two in the world, even Rose can't get one of these. The only two people to have these are the guy who created it and some unknown person no one could ever find." **(A/N PIc on Profile)**

I walked up to him and wrapped my arm around him then kissed his neck. "Baby, I _am_ that unknown person." His jaw dropped. I told him to get into the car. We were off to the store. Once we were in the store all the guys giving me lustful looks and girls were glaring at me. I felt Edward's hand tighten around my hand.

"So want are we getting?" He asked.

"We need meat and a whole lot of it." I stated as he led us to the meat section. "I also have to get them veggies so they can be healthy."

"What about treats" His eyes were amused as we walk where the vegetables were at.

"Of course, we have to have treats" I teased back. We were pet section of the store. Rex and Snowball are picky eaters they hated pet food, except for the treats they have. They absolutely love treats!

"Oh, for heaven's sakes!" Edward groaned throwing his head back.

"What's wr-"

"EDDIE!" Two girls screeched walking towards us. One girl had brown wavy hair and the other had blonde stringy hair both look about the same age as us and both had slutty outfits.

"Hello Jessica and Lauren." I was glad that Edward had no interest in these girls.

"So wha'cha doing here, we never see you here before?" I think Jessica was her name leaned forward exposing her chest. Edward was about to say something.

"Edward and I are picking treats for our pets." I interrupted. I guess the one name Lauren said something.

"Who are you?" She sneered at me.

"_What _are you?" I sneered back glaring at her.

"Are you new, because I have never seen you before?" Jessica asked with a fake smile.

"Bella here is a new addition to the Cullen family." Edward smiled. Lauren glared so hard that her face was turning red. "Well… we have to go." He pulled me away from the girls. Even once we got all the stuff paid for and were back at the house, Edward was stilling fuming.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I stroked his cheek. He calmed down a bit.

"Those to girls are going to spread rumors about you and try to break us up." Edward said his fury coming back. "Imagine what the guys would do. What if you become interested in one? I can't lose you Bella"

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down please." I kissed every inch of his face except his lips. "You will never lose me ever, even if you try to get rid of me." I teased trying to make him feel better. "I'll always be yours and only yours." I kissed his lips. He was finally relaxed and started to kiss me back. I put in much passion as I could into the kiss. We finally pulled back. "Okay"

"Okay" he repeated.

"Now that was a show there Hot Stuffs, but you should be more creative than making out on the couch where everyone can watch." Edward and I turned and saw everyone staring at us even Rex and Snowball.

"Come on its time for school!" Alice was jumping up and down.

"I call dressing myself" I said grabbing Edward and running to his room. I can hear Alice winning says she wanted to. I laughed. I teleported my clothes here while Edward changed in the closet. I had on a royal blue double-breasted belted coat. Under it was a black Ruched Chevron Stripes Top with white jeans that were ripped at the thighs. **(A/N Pics on Profile). **

"You look beautiful" Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "Come on everyone is waiting outside." I got a glance at what Edward was wearing. He had black jeans and black long sleeve that were pushed up to his elbows. **(Pic on Profile).**

When we got outside I saw everyone was in a semi circle around my car. I saw Rosalie _hugging_ the hood of my car with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Uh, Rosalie?" She looked at me still hugging my car. "What are you doing to my car?" I questioned.

"How did you get this? It's the Bugatti Veyron Super Sport car with 267mph. It goes 0-60 in 2.4 seconds. Also it has an aluminum narrow angle 8 liter W16 engine with 1200 hp." Wow I never how much she loves cars. "Hey just classified it as the world's fastest car ever. I can't get one of these. Please Bella can I take it on a test drive later?" She pleaded.

"On two conditions" she nodded. "One we will become friends and two Edward gets a test drive first." I smiled. They both hugged me telling me I'm the best. I laughed and we drove to school. I was surprised how many kids came this early.

**EPOV**

"They came early so they can see the new Cullen" I told my family. I got out and went to the driver's side to let out Bella.

_OMG no one can be that beautiful_

_Is that the new Cullen?_

_Love the car _

_Hot babe and ride, today is my lucky day. Once she gets a look at me. She would be begging for me her boyfriend. Then I'll take her to my place for 'studying'. Most likely my bedroom. _**Mike **I hated that guy so much. I saw him walk over to us.

"Hey Edward my best friend how are you?" Mike acting like he was my friend. "Who's your friend here" he asked as he clasped me on the shoulder.

"Don't touch me" Bella and I walked to the building. Alice gave Bella her schedule and told her she needs it to be signed by her teachers.

_1) English  
>2) Government<br>3) __Trigonometry__  
>4) Spanish<br>Lunch  
>5) Biology<br>6) Gym_

Bella and I only have Lunch and Biology together. She had some classes with Alice too. I walked her to her English class and kiss her cheek.

**Bella POV**

After Edward kissed my cheek and left I walked up to the teacher. "Hello I'm new here. My name is Isabella Swan, but people call me Bella. They said that you need to sign my slip." He looked at shocked he kept on gaping at the mouth. I know the reason why cause vampires get half of my beauty.

"Hello I'm your English teacher Mr. Mason." He smiled widely; it was a little too wide and a little too creepy. "Are you the new member of the Cullen family?" I nodded. "Well we are reading "Romeo and Juliet" right now, but Bella" He placed a hand on my thigh rubbing it up and down. "If you need anything and I mean _anything_ come and tell me." Is this guy serious he is like 40 something years old. I hurried over to an empty seat next to a guy that looked nerdy and had pimples all over his face.

"Hi I'm Eric"

"Bella Swan"

"So you're a Cullen" He asked.

"Yep just got adopted"

"So then you're rich right?" I looked at him and laughed then started to pay attention the class. Finally the bell rang and met up with Edward.

"So how do you feel about school so far?"

"Violated" He wrapped his arm around my waist and we went to my next class. After second period I went to Trig, Edward said he had to go and he can't go in, because well I didn't get the rest, something about an annoying person in the class. I got my slip signed. I heard some girl shouting my name. I turned to the noise. Oh God no.

"BELLA OVER HERE SIT NEXT TO ME!" Jessica shouted. I looked for any other seats that were opened but none were available. I sighed and sat next to her.

"So how do you like Forks?" She asked.

"It's different from Alaska" Sticking to the story.

"That must be cold." She mumbled. "Like do you like see Edward a lot."

"Um yeah because I live with him," I was confused by her question.

"So you like seen him with like no shirt right" She pressed.

Wow this girl I don't even really know asking me these kinds of questions. "No I haven't" She looked disappointed. After this class Edward walked me Spanish class and I learned that I had this class also with Jessica, but also with Lauren. Edward picked me up so we could go the cafeteria. Edward and I were in the lunch line getting everyone their food props.

"Edward my man" A guy with spiky blonde hair with blue eyes said. He had baby boyish face to him. He was the same guy this morning.

"Newton"

"Don't be like that, after all we are friends" The guy punched Edward's shoulder. I saw pain flickered the guy's eyes. He turned to me with a smile. "Hey I'm Mike. What's your name cutie?" Edward growled lowly. I can tell he was a player and that he just wanted me for sex. I don't have to read his mind.

"I think you know my name. Everyone is talking about me. I know you just want me for sex and gloating rights" Mike coughed and blushed. I pulled Edward to our table. I stopped glance over my shoulder saw that Mike was still there. "And never ever call me cutie, cause you know damn right I'm _more_ than cute" I smirked at him and kept on walking. I saw Emmett and Jasper laughing at our little scene.

"Fuck Bella" Emmett boomed. After school we finally were able to go home. I had almost every guy I passed ask me out. Edward almost beat up this one senior who started groping me. One of the teachers gave me a 'call me' sign with his fingers.

We were walking towards the front door when Alice had a vision.

"Alice what's wrong?" Jasper panicked. She turned to me.

"It's"

"It's who Alice?" Jasper pressed.

"Adam… Bella's brother"

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS**

**ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS ARE **_**REVIEWS**_**!**

**ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS ARE **_**REVIEWS**_**!**

**ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS ARE **_**REVIEWS**_**!**

**ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS ARE **_**REVIEWS**_**!**

**ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS ARE **_**REVIEWS**_**!**


	10. Oh! There You Are!

**Don't own Twilight Characters *Crys***

**BPOV**

We walked into the living room to talk about Alice's vision. Each of us sat in a love seat with our partner. I was worried for my brother. He could be endangered. He is my best friend; we teamed up together when we played videogames when we were younger, but now he is endangered and I don't even know why. Edward squeezed my hand for comfort. Alice finally told us what she saw.

"I saw him with Aro, this other guy I don't recognize and also with a girl. Edward do you recognize them at all?" He shocked his head. Wait, What? Did she just say…?

"Did you say Aro? As in, the Volturi." I said worriedly.

"Yeah" Crap this not good. I summoned Summer and Allana to come to me. In a second they appeared. Before they could speak I told them what was happening.

"Why would the Volturi do this? I don't think they even know you exist." Jasper said.

"Oh they know us for sure. They especially know Bella here" Summer said.

"How" Edward asked.

"Bertoldo" Summer, Allana, and I said together. A shiver went down my spine.

"Is he a past boyfriend?" Edward growled. "If he is and trying to get back with you then I'll r-"

"No Edward he isn't. You are my first boyfriend," I said to him. "Do you remember when I told you I only killed two vampires in all my life?" I asked them.

"Yeah you said the first vampire ever and someone that we didn't need to know about." Rosalie said confused.

"Well that somebody was Bertoldo, Bertoldo Volturi. The fourth brother." Everyone gasped.

"I didn't know they had another brother?" Carlisle said.

"They did, when they just started being the rulers. Bertoldo was the ring leader, he called the shots **(A/N Ha sorry. **_**Circus by Britney Spears**_**.) **When I saw what was going on, on Earth I heard about Bertoldo that was making an army to rule all the humans and make them slaves out of them. Every vampire gets a slave and one blood slave. When I came to the castle and asked if was true. He didn't even deny it, he just asked me if I wanted to join him. For punishment I disabled him and his brothers then I made his brothers watch me burn him slowly and painfully." I had a smug smile, remembering the thought. "But while he was burning he shouted this out "_Uccidi lei ogni volta si ha la possibilità. Revenge me, i miei fratelli. Lei e la sua debolezza è la messa in pericolo della loro vera_" I cut him off before he said it all. **(A/N Translated by Google: "Kill her whenever you get a chance. Revenge me, my brothers. She and her siblings' weakness is the endangerment of their true") **

"What is your weakness?" Emmett asked.

"If our true love is endanger" Allana responded.

"It looks like Aro, Marcus, and Caius wants revenge." Summer said.

"We have to do anything to protect our family and the earth." Allana continued.

"Which means that Aro gets what he wanted, a FIGHT!" I finished.

"No you're not fighting." Edward stood up.

"Sorry Edward no can do. I have to do this he's my bother."

"Fine but we are going with you" I opened my mouth to protest. "No, or you're not going. Want you to be safe and not go by yourself. Please for me?"

"Are we running or are we flying to Italy?" I said defeated.

"HELL YEAH! WE'RE GOING TO _BURN_ SOME SNOBBY VAMPS" Emmett fisted pumped in the air.

The next thing I knew, we were on a direct flight to Italy. "Can't this stupid tin can go any faster?" I exclaimed, half growling. I earned a few concerned looks from the other passengers.

"Bella love, you need to calm down. Everything is going to be okay, I promise," Edward said quietly.

"You can't know that Edward-" I protested, but he put a finger over my mouth.

"Maybe I can't, but I'm sure going to try to make it okay," he sighed. I sighed and closed my eyes and let my thoughts wonder. What happens when I get there and he is gone? I can't lose my brother. Also the balance of the earth would be gone and earth would be destroyed

"Wake up Bella, we're in Italy," Edward said.

"Edward, you know I can't sleep"

"Oh I thought that you… because you looked peac-"

"Let's go," I said. We flew through airport security and all the other things we had to do and finally, after ages, we were pulling up to the city. We ran through the streets and after what seemed like ages, we were being greeted by Aro. I looked around wildly for Adam and saw him standing there. He was trying to appear brave, but he looked nervous. Next to him was a girl. I recognize that was one of Allana's pixies. She was in her human form. Pixies could change themselves into humans. Their wings turn into tattoos on their backs.

"Ah Isabella, it's so nice to see you." Aro greeted.

"Stop with the chit chat because I want my brother. So I can kill you afterwards." I said coldly.

"No no no my dear, we remember ours manners."He smiled. "Have you met our new addition to the family?" I didn't respond. "Well, this vampire has a very exotic gift." He pointed to the guy next to him. I raised an eyebrow. "He can find anyone's mate even if the person never even seen his or her mate before. I remembered my brother told us that before you killed him. In order to destroy you, I must put your true love endanger." He sneered. "You know the phrase "An eye for an eye" well "A brother for a brother" He smiled evilly. When I was about to attack he said something that stopped me in my tracks. "Before you do attack, I'll let you know that I know Edward is your mate. And it would be a pity to see you try and save your brother, then turned around and see your new family dead."

I glared at him, but I was panicking. I didn't want to lose either one of them, but I couldn't choose and even if I did I would never forgive myself. I growled at him, echoed by Edward. Aro was swiftly moving towards Adam, who for some reason wasn't moving. I lunged at him.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled.

Before I knew what was happening I was thrown back and Aro and Edward were locked in a deadly battle. The guards decided to finally help their _masters_. I saw Jane torturing Esme, why did I ever give her that gift, with a flick of my wrist she was ashes. Someone grabbed me from behind then pushed me back. I slammed into the wall; I saw that was Alec who has done this.

"I'll kill you for what you have done to my sister!" He screeched.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Can I kill you now?" I was becoming bored with this constant question. I raised him up in the air and slow took off his limbs. I throw them in the fire that somebody had just started. When I was done I looked around everyone was safe the only people were fighting was Aro and Edward. I couldn't destroy Aro because they were moving too fast and I might hit Edward. Just then Edward grabbed Aro behind, so Aro back was to his chest so he put him in a headlock. But Aro got his arms up and grasped Edward's head. I could see cracks forming in Edward's neck.

"BELLA BURN HIM NOW! DO IT!" Edward screamed at me. I channeled my fire to only hit Aro without touching Edward. Aro turned into a pile of ashes. Edward dropped to his knees by the ashes. I ran to him and tackled him to the ground. I kissed him with the most passion and love I could put into it. I pulled away, my face only inches from his lips.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too." He hugged me. "Let's go home" We stood up and went with the others.

"So you and one of my Pixies', huh who would of guessed." Allana said to Adam. He shrugged and put an arm around the Pixie's shoulder.

"I guess its true then." Emmett said.

"What?" Adam questioned.

"Opposites do attract." We said together.

**Finally I'm done. I got so much writer's block from this. There will be an EPILOGUE. I got a lot of help from my friends and especially my co writer/editor/BFF Aman! Thanks buddy.**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE AND LEAST FAV OF THIS STORY.**


	11. Epilogue: Season Olympic Games

**EPOV**

Over the years is has been good. After Bella and I confess our love to each other. Our love has gotten stronger. A couple of months later I move in with Bella. Esme looked liked she was about to cry. We still visit; they would come over here or we would come over there. Once I started living at my new home. Bella showed me the whole entire place. We went to the center of it. The season's family palace is shape like a "+" and there is a giant circle in the middle. That circle holds all the warriors and their family; there is also stores and school for the children and for the trainees.

I met all of Bella's warriors. I still don't know Allana's, Summer's, and Adam's yet put I know what kind of species. Allana's had bees, sheep, ducks and different types of birds. You would think that they would be softies and harmless. Boy was I wrong I saw them training and if it was possible it make Jasper and all of the vampires that are great fighters wet their pants. The bees are my favorite, they multiple and they grow bigger each time. I think the sheep are fascinating to see. They use their wool as weapons, once they touch you with their wool you're done, you can't even escape.

Summer has desert type of animals. She has scorpions, owls, lizards and some grassland animals . None of the warriors are their normal species size. They're a little bigger and more powerful. Adam's are forest animals like bears, deer, and boars. I remember my first time alone with the Arctic Warriors.

_FLASHBACK_

_Bella and I were lounging on the couch watching a movie. Summer came in and asked for help for dinner._

"_I'll be back" She kissed my cheek and left. A few minutes later the warriors came in. _

"_Have you see Bella?" Lupe asked._

"_She's with Summer in the kitchen." I said._

"_Good we need to talk to you" They all sat down around me._

"_Well, I'd be happy to talk to you," I said. I already knew what they were going to talk to me about naturally, but I figured it might be better to let them tell me. _

"_So you're dating Bella, and so far you two seem happy together," Lupe said. _

"_Yes and I must say that she is an amazing creature and that I love her with all my heart," I added in, figuring it would help my case. _

"_We just want to let you know that, if you step out of line with her, we will be forced to take action," he said with fire in his eyes._

"_I didn't realize that you were so…protective of her. I can assure you that I wouldn't or let somebody do anything to hurt her," I said. _

"_We aren't overprotective of her, we just care about her," Lupe defended. _

"_Oh forgive me, I simply thought that you were obsessed with her protection," I said, icily. They all glared at me._

"_We aren't obsessed, like I said we just care about her. We will take action against you if we have too and trust me, you won't like it," he said, giving me a sort of evil smile. _

_They were trying to sway me and intimidate me, but I wouldn't let that happen. _

"_Thank you for your warning, even though it was really unnecessary and a waste of both of our time," I said coolly. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go join Bella in the kitchen," I said, getting up to go. I felt a hand, or a paw if you say, grasp my wrist._

"_Look man we're sorry, it's just that most of us were abandoned, parents died, or abused. Bella found us and gave us a home that is safe. If she haven't of met us some of us wouldn't be here." Drake said. I didn't know Bella did that for them. I would never of guess that some of them had that kind of past. I saw most of their memories through their minds. It made my dead heart break._

"_I understand if I ever break her heart. I'll let you kill me." I said. Okay here comes the hard part. I took a deep breath. "So I have to ask you guys for her hand in marriage."_

"_Nope, that you take to Bella's father." Spotty said. They all look at me with pity eyes and went for the kitchen. "YO BELLA! Why didn't you tell me you're cooking! I'm HUNGRY!"_

"_When are you not hungry?" Bella responded._

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

Since that day, the warriors and I have been getting along together nicely. I remember when I asked her father's permission.

_FLASHBACK_

"_He's through there." Lupe pointed to the double doors. I knocked and here an "enter" on the other side. When I came in I saw in the middle is a giant holographic globe with numbers on it. _

"_Ah Edward Cullen what can I do for you? Oh! Please sit down." Mr. Season suggested._

"_Um… Came in to ask for your daughter's hand?" I said while Bella's father was writing._

_His pen stopped mid-sentence. He looked up. "Hand in What?" He folded his hands together and leaned forward a bit._

"_In marriage, sir." He walked over to the globe and started twisting and turning it around._

"_Edward, you see this globe. This globe shows the population of every continent, country, and/or city. It increases and decrease depending who just died or who was just born. I control the population by creating natural disasters. I can tell if the place gets over populated, people will starve or lose jobs because they are too many people. I place a tornado in a city and the population becomes healthy again. I know it sounds bad, but if you think about. People will go out of their way to help somebody in need. It helps people unite together in a time of need and help others see good in the world." He sighed. "I have come to a decision. You have my blessings." I sighed a relief."But if you break her heart, a little forest with certain a vampire in there; will burn through fire by lightning."_

"_I understand." I stood up._

"_You're dismissed."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Her dad still gives me the chills after that. Whenever we go to Forks and I go hunting, sometimes I feel I'm being watch. Also when we have a storm and are playing baseball; I can't help but look to see if there is lighting and if it's close by. The last time we were in Forks that year, I proposed to her in my meadow.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was nervous but excited at the same time. Bella had no idea what I was about to do and I wouldn't tell her. "Edward why are we are? Not that I don't enjoy being here with you," she said scooting closer to me. _

"_Well, we are here because I want to ask you something," I said. _

_She looked at me strangely. "So why did we have to come here? Is it something private?" she asked. _

"_Well, sort of. It won't be private after today," I procrastinated._

"_Edward for goodness sake asks me whatever you have to ask me!" she snapped._

_I took a deep breath and got down on one knee. She gasped._

"_Winter Isabella Season, will you marry me?" I asked. __**(A/N Go back to Chapter 1, if you don't get the name. It's her real name in this story.)**_

"_Yes! YES! YES!" I picked her up and spun her around. That was the happiest day of my existence._

_END FLASHBACK_

When we arrived to the mansion, Alice attacked us asking questions about the wedding and all the details. We decided to have the wedding in Bella's world. We had a beautiful wedding with our family, our cousins, the warriors, and Bella's family. After our reception we head to our honeymoon. I took Bella to Esme Isle. An isle Carlisle bought. Let's just say we had some _pleasurable_ night_s_. On our eleventh night, Bella started to get sick and was always getting tired. She kept getting cravings for blood, even though she does not ate or drank anything.

We flew back to the mansion to get examine by Carlisle. He confirms that Bella was pregnant with… TWINS! I get to be a father; I did not have to worry about Bella's health because I know she will be in no danger. He told us even though none of us were human it would be a nine month pregnancy. Carlisle guessed because I used to be human. When came to the months were you find out what the gender, excited was an understatement.

We are going to have twin boys! I get to teach them baseball, football, music, and girls when they get in high school. **(A/N Whenever I read about Bella getting pregnant somehow. She always has a girl, twin girls, twin boy and girl but the girl gets more attention in the story, triplet girls, or triplets 2 girls and 1 boy and the boy dies in a miscarried. I decided to think outside the box.)** Their names are Blake Jasper Cullen and Chase Emmett Cullen. Their middle name was not our idea. It was forced on _us_, and by us I mean _me_.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was in my room getting my piano ready to move to Bella's place. Suddenly I landed with my face against the wooden floor. Something or _**someone**_ was sitting on my back. I shifted my eyes to a pair of shoes._

"_Hello Edward." Jasper said who was in front of me._

"_Yeah, hello Edward." Emmett laughed and bounced on me._

"_Hey Jazz and Emmett GET OFF OF ME!" I shouted. I tired get up but Jasper's foot pushed me back down._

"_No way little bro." Emmett said._

"_I'm OLDER THAN YOU!"_

"_Who cares, now back on topic. We heard you are having twin boys." Jasper said pacing._

"_That right… Why?"_

"_We" He made a hand jester between him and Emmett. "Want you to put our names for their middle names."_

"_And if I refuse." I raised an eyebrow._

"_Emmett if you will." He said smugly._

"_Will wha-" Emmett shoved something in my mouth. It tasted like dirt, mushy dirt._

"_What you taste now is a slice of triple chocolate cake." Emmett laughed._

"_Now we have more but if you want us to stop. You just have to grant our wish." I spit it out._

"_Over my dead ashes" Emmett shoved a slice in my mouth and pushed back, so it would go down my throat._

"_Please no more. They will have your names."_

"_I want Chase." Emmett said as he got off of me._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Till this name, Bella still doesn't know what happed. The boys arrived July 14 at 3 in the morning. The worst thing came out of my wife's mouth when she was pushing.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Push Bella push. You're doing great."_ _The doctor said. Bella grabbed a fist full of my shirt and hauled me to her staring with anger in her eyes._

"_You're never touching again." She screamed as she pushed._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Lucky for me she forgot what she said. Today is Season's Olympic Games. Bella had to go early to coach and go over last details at the games. I was getting the boys, now two, ready.

"Dadty wherfs mommy?" Blake asked as I put on his face paint of our teams/season's colors, Blue and Silver, Blake has my bronze hair but Bella's brown eyes.

"Mommy is at the arena already." I said as I put the number one symbol on his cheek. In the corner of my eye I see Chase touching his paint. Chase has Bella's hair but my green eyes when I was human. Bella said that since I was a human before they would get some stuff from by human side, but both of them have gold fleck in their eyes. They also have her curls. **(A/N Boys characteristic traits. **_**Human Edward**_**- 5 hours of sleep and green eyes. **_**Vampire Edward**_**- Gold flecks, Drink Blood, Strength, and Speed. **_**Bella-**_** Hair, Eyes, Powers but not until they get older and Edward's hair color.)**

"Buddy, try not to touch your face. Kay?"

"Datdy can wef go now… pwease?" Bella and I been teaching them manners.

"In a second. Why don't you get you and your brothers' shoes and then we can go." I saw him run down to their room. Chase came back with their shoes. They both had grey converses, black sweats, and our team/season jerseys with a grey long sleeve under. The jerseys are dark blue with a scary snowman in front and the back says winter. I have on the same thing, but I have black jeans and no face paint.

"Ready?" I asked them. They were jumping up and down pulling me outside, with one hand each in mine.

"Come on datdy." Chase said pulling my right hand.

"We haf to go beefor they start." Blake finished pulling my left hand.

"Wait I forgot something, we have to go back." I teased them, turning my body as if I was going to go get something.

"DATDY!"

"Okay. Okay. Okay." I laughed. We walked into the village. You could see everyone walking to the arena.

We walked in as well but we had special seat family and friends in a VIP like box above the stands. It was like the Roman gladiators times. We walked over to where the Cullens were. "Edward!" Esme said, embracing me.

"Hello Esme," I said. Over her shoulder, I saw Jasper and Emmett playing with the boys.

"They're so big now!" Alice said excitedly. I could see the ideas about dressing them up she was formulating.

"While the thought is appreciated Alice I don't think there is any need for you to turn my sons in male models at this age," I said. We all laughed a little. She pouted at me and stuck her tongue out.

"You can say it but I can see it happening," she said smugly.

I sighed knowing it was an argument I would never win. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"They're both adorable," said Rosalie. I didn't like the way she was looking at them, it was almost…hungry. I knew she desperately wanted children of her own, but that was one thing she couldn't have. And frankly, I wasn't going to let her near mine if I could help it.

Alice gave a diaper bag. I looked over to her confusedly.

"They are going to fall asleep in the middle of the games and they will wake up thirsty." I saw two bottles of blood. The upper box to our right I see some ghost, Max and Adam's pixie wife, Starfire, and other pixies. Across from us I see Sunny with Summer's helper Sparky and to the our left, in the box was animals and pixies with Zipper.

"LADIES AND GENTELMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS! WELCOME BACK FOR OUR 550TH OLYMPIC GAME. WE HAVE THE WINTER WARRIORS FROM THE NORTH." Everyone in our box and our side of the stands cheered. "THE AUTUMM WARRIORS, THE SUMMER WARRIORS, AND THE SPRING WARRIORS!" Everyone cheered for their respective side. "WILL THE CHAMPION BE THE NORTH, WINNING BACK-TO-BACK GAMES. OR THE RUNNER-UP, THE SOUTH. OR THE ALWAYS IN THIRD PLACE, THE EAST. OR EVEN THE LOSERS WHO NEVER BROUGHT HOME THE CHAMPIONSHIP, THE WEST." Wow I'm surprised, Allana never who a game. **(A/N the Olympic games in their world is whoever wins the most events, wins the championship. If you win the whole village turns into that season. Like now its snow and ice) **"LET'S BRING OUT THE TEAMS."

The boys were getting excited to see Bella since she left before they woke up. Chase jumped on my back while Blake jumped in my arms, both craning their necks trying to see.

"Wherfs mommy?" Blake said anxiously.

"Mommy will be out in a minute," I said, trying to calm them down. The others weren't helping much, just laughing as they saw the boys jumping all over me.

"After all you have faced, you're going to let two little kids take you down?" Emmett laughed.

"Well what can you do?" I shrugged, smiling at him. I didn't mind the fact that they were climbing all over me, it was actually kind of enjoyable.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me. She didn't say anything, but since I could read her mind I heard, "_He doesn't even know how to take care of kids!" _I wanted to make a remark, but there was no need to ruin the games because of her jealously.

"Why don't you boys sit here and wait for mommy?" she said sweetly to them.

"No cause then we canf see," Chase said very seriously. I laughed.

"Mommy will be out soon," she said, trying again.

"Rose, they're just having some fun, lighten up," Emmett said.

"Hmmph," she huffed and turned away. Emmett shot me an apologetic look that I waved off. "Forget about it," I mouthed. He nodded and turned his attention back to where the teams would come out. I was waiting to see Bella as well, so I scanned the area where all the teams were. Finally, I saw her.

"Boys look, there's mommy," I said to them.

They stopped jumping on me and starting jumping in their seats shouting, "Mommy, mommy!" She turned over to us and smiled, waving at the boys. Blake turned to me excitedly.

"Datdy, datdy, did you see her? I saw mommy and she was waving at us!" he said with a wide grin.

I laughed and said, "Yes I did; now why don't we watch the games and cheer for mommy's team?" He nodded eagerly and turned back to the teams.

"OUR FIRST EVENT IS THE 500 METER DASH." The stands cheered. "WE HAVE SPOTTY THE SNOW LEAPORD FROM THE NORTH, THOR THE WILD BOAR FROM THE EAST, SPEEDY THE CHEETAH FROM THE SOUTH, AND FLOYD THE FALCON FROM WEST. ON YOUR MARK; GET SET." A gun shot went off scaring the boys a bit.

"_And their off with a great start. We have the Floyd in the lead with Speedy on his tail. In third is Spotty. And sadly we have Thor last trying to keep up. Autumn made a bad choice on this call. WHAT'S THIS? SPEEDY CATCHING UP WITH FLOYD? THEY ARE NECK AND NECK. IT'S FLOYD NO SPEEDY NO FLOYD NO SPEEDY NO… it's… it's." _Everyone was standing to see who it was. You couldn't see anything with the dust around.

"_IT'S SPEEDY FROM THE SOUTH!" _The south cheered like crazy. I saw the boys laughing; I asked them what they were laughing at. They pointed their fingers over my shoulder. I looked over and see Emmett and Jasper jumping up and down shouting for a rematch. Why me? Why did I get them as brothers? I hope my boys do not end up like them.

"_These are the scores: North 3 points; East 0 points; South 10 points; West 5 points. South in the lead with 10 and the East in last with 0. On to our next event."_

The boys fell asleep in their grandparents' laps. We were now finishing the last event.

"_These are the Scores: North 194; East 163; South 181; West we do have a tie the North and West will be in a Combat Showdown!" _ Everyone was going wild for the showdown. Bella told me the showdowns are a very rare event. They added it when a fight broke loose when there was no winner. The boys woke up from the very loud cheering.

"Grandma I'm thirsty" I heard Chase and Blake say; Bella and I always thought when they said things together is cute. I took out their Sippy-cups full of blood.

"Why don't you got to daddy. Maybe he will have something." Esme said. They ran into me jumping into my lap. They rested their heads on my chest. I'm not sure if I deserve this. A wonderful family, a mother and father, who care about me even after I became rebellious and started drinking human blood, Siblings who I know will have my back. An amazing wife who has accepted my past and believes that I am not a monster. I've always wanted to be a father. Kids who I love no matter what they are or in to. I leaned my head back relaxed as Chase and Blake continue drinking.

"_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE INTERMISSION BEFORE THE SHOWDOWN." _I felt Chase jump from being startled by the announcer. I looked at him to make sure he was okay. I saw he spilled his blood onto himself and the floor. I saw tears building up in his eyes. Oh no please.

"Chase!" Alice exclaimed.

He started wailing. "Shhhh," I said, trying to calm him down. Bella must have sensed something was wrong, because she was over there in 2 seconds flat.

"What's wrong sweety?" she said.

"I spiwed the bwood all over me!" he sobbed. Blake, shocked by his brother's dismay, leaned over and tried calming him down as well.

"It's alright sweety, you're okay aren't you?" Bella said. He nodded. She said a few more comforting things and within the next 5 minutes he was smiling again and Bella set him down. He ran off with Blake to go bother Rosalie.

"That was amazing," I murmured to Bella, putting my arm around her.

"It was nothing, just maternal instincts I guess," she said, brushing her hair back.

"You're amazing too," I said as she blushed.

"You aren't that bad yourself. You are an incredible father, you know that right?" she asked, smiling.

"Well now I do. I've always wanted to be a father and you, my wonderful Bella, have given me that chance," I said. She smiled again and kissed me. A voice sounded overhead announcing the ending of the intermission. "Come back soon," I said, kissing her hand as she walked back.

"_WE ARE BACK. NOW FOR THE EVENT WE HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. FROM THE NORTH IS OUR FLUFFY THE POLAR BEAR. HE WEIGHS 2,210 POUNDS. THERE IS NOTHING CUDDLY AND NICE ABOUT HIM NOW PEOPLE. HE HAS 2 ROWS OF RAZOR SHARP TEETH, 76% MUSCLE MASS, AND THE ABILITY TO SHRINK HIMSELF." _Fluffy came out into the arena pumping up the crowd by flexing his muscles. I was on the floor laughing at my boys. Each one of them had a part of Rose's hair pulling tugging back and forth while cheering. I wonder if she still wants kids.

"_AND FROM OUR WEST IS OUR MALE BUCK DEER… RED! HEIGHT OF 7'3 AND WEIGHS 1,390 POUNDS. PEOPLE CALL HIM RED BECAUSE IF YOU GET HIM MAD, HIS EYES TURN BLOOD RED, HIS ANTLERS GROW 3 TIMES AS BIG AND SHARPER. FLUFFY AND RED ARE READY. LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!"_

Fluffy charged at Red with fully speed. He lunged at him a little early, making him land into Red's antlers. Red swiftly tossed him over. Fluffy body slammed full forced into the wall. Red took this advantage tried to ram into Fluffy. Fluffy quickly jumped into air causing Red to run into the wall. He chipped part of his antlers, before he was able to lift his head up. Fluffy grabbed his tail and flung him across the arena. We waited to see if Red was still breathing. When were about to claim Fluffy the winner, Red jumped up and was now almost towering Fluffy. His eyes were the same color of human drinking vampires. His body increased largely and his antlers were an unbelievable size. Red pierced Fluffy's side of head and hind-kicked him in the face while doing a round-house kick on all fours. Fluffy didn't move within his time limit making for the first time ever the West has won the Season Olympic Games. Everyone was silent until the announcer came on.

"_I… I… CANNOT BELIEVE IT… THE WEST HAS WON THE GAMES…. THE WEST WON THE GAMES FOR THE FIRST TIME IN HISTORY" _Everyone cheered and clapped. You can see the west side going crazy beyond repair.

"_SINCE WEST HAS WON. THE VILLAGE WILL TURN TO SPRING. SPRING YOU MAY START THE SPELL NOW." _

**(A/N The First Sight of Spring by Bambi II Soundtrack. Link on Profile.)**

Why does winter

Always make you wait

For a glimpse of sun?

Takes a simple clue

Or leap of faith

To know the time will come

When long, cold nights

Fade into memory

Looking at the morning light

And we will be together

Leaving our cares behind forever

At the first sign of spring

The heat of the sun

Will shine right through

And never a moment

Comes too soon

As the first sign of spring

Air is getting warmer

By the day

As the thaw begins

So put a corner on this page

The leaves are green again

And cloudy skies

Are lifting away

Right in front of our very eyes

And we will be together

(At the first sign of spring...

At the first sign of spring...)

A new season's begun

For a Father and son

And everything grows a little faster

And every moment stretches longer

And it will only get much stronger

Ohhh...

We will be together

Leaving our cares behind forever

At the first sign of spring

The heat of the sun will shine right through

Never a moment comes too soon

As the first sign of spring

(At the first sign of spring...

At the first sign of spring...)

Bella's ice and snow melted away and became someone thing similar to our meadow. Flowers everywhere and green grass instead of mushy snow.

"_AND THAT'S THE END OF THE GAMES. SEE YOU NEXT TIME."_

Bella flashed inside the box. The boys ran up to her hugging her legs.

"Sowwy you didn't win mommy." The boys said to her.

"It's okay it was time for Auntie Allana to win anyway. I'm just glad Fluffy is alright." She smiled.

"_ATTENTION SECURITY, WE HAVE A NAKED MAN RUNNING AROUND THE ARENA. I REPEAT WE HAVE A NAKED MAN RUNNING AROUND. PLEASE SHIELD ALL YOUR CHILDRENS EYES!"_

"Hey look its unkie Emmie." Blake and Chase laughed.

│▒│ /▒/

│▒ /▒/─┬─┐

┌┴─┴─┐-┘─┘

└┐▒▒▒▒▒▒┌┘  
>└┐▒▒▒▒┌┘<p>

**A/N I would like to thanks all my fan supporting this story and others also. I had a GIANT help with my Co-Author/Editor with this story. **

**YOU HAVE TO REVIEW. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER SO TELL YOUR FAVORITE/LEAST MOMENT!**


End file.
